


Date Night

by morning_coffee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: "How is this our life?"





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



These days, it takes them a lot of planning to finally have the loft to themselves. There's a candlelight dinner all set up when both their phones go off. A _Schlangenzahn_ attack at Adalind's law firm, a disgruntled client wrecking havoc. 

"How is this our life?" Nick asks later, wearily flopping down on the couch next to Adalind. She still has slime in her hair.

She sighs. "Hazards of dating a Hexenbiest." 

"Or a Grimm." He reaches out and brushes a gooey piece of _something_ off her cheek.

They smile at each other. They wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 

 


End file.
